


concupiscent oeuvre

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Food Kink, Foot Jobs, IHOP, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Pancakes, Sloppy Makeouts, Thursday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: i wrote this because I looooooove thruster holes and Dennys and I love how fat starcream is with his juggling folds that smells like goat cheese
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	concupiscent oeuvre

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by my dearest most bestest friend in the whole world, Fungus, who is a huuuge fan of starbee and megastar she wanted this soo bad and i was like ugh fine, i guess sure. so here you go fungus :)

Starscream sat alone in his room listening to Jetpack Joyride Main Theme (authors note: its a really good song and an equally good torture device if you want to torture if you like to torture) when a loud rapping came at his door. It was so loud and hard it knocked all the pictures of his darling wife off the walls and shattered the glass and the frames and glass went everywhere and covered the floor. Starscream sighed and paused the best song in the world next to FloriDada by Animal Collective to open the door, walking on shards of glass sticking up on the floor stabbing his feet so he was bleeding everywhere so much blood. blood everywhere war pain kill blood suffering suffer bleed.

"Hi." greeted the fat little obese yellow fat creature that stood behind the door.

"oh. hi bumblebee." Starscream replied, rather disinterested as he had to pause the greatest song ever composed in the universe to talk to this morbidly obese yellow thing. 

"Sooo..... you didn't respond to my texts.." Bumblebee stared at Starscream's face like this :| 

"Sorry." Starscream didn't care. he really didn't give a shit. he couldn't give a huge disgusting grotesque curling coiled black slimy rank putrid red bleeding acidic shit. Bumblebee looked sad and fat. 

"Dude. We were supposed to meet up like, hours ago. Why didn't you say anything?" Bumblebee pouted, looking fat. Starscream didn't respond and walked away to continue listening to Jetpack Joyride Main Theme. This somehow signaled to the overweight horrid bright piss yellow thing that it was alright to come inside Starscream's room, which wasn't even cleaned there was like shit everywhere, boxes stacked on boxes, bongs, empty glass cups, magazines littering the floor, dead rats, heroin needles, dirty plates and silverware. it was like a nightmare straight out of Hoarders. Immediately literally as soon as Bumblebee walked in, the odor of a million different types of bacteria and mold colonies cultivating under unwashed sheets and on rotting food hit his fat nose, causing him to topple over and wretch. On his knees, he clutched his obese stomach and gagged, tongue out, eyes rolled in the back of his fat head, pre-vomit drool leaking from his fat open mouth. Starscream payed no mind he didn't care. Bumblebee crawled pathetically on his hands and knees over to where Starscream sat in the corner of his room hunched in a chair over his computer blaring the most magnificent song ever produced by humanity. 

"Please...." the bloated yellow creature wheezed.

"Please what." 

"Please fucking clean your room." 

Starscream paused, gazing at the poor wretch's fat face that was twisted into a pleading, desperate, puppy eyed look of despair. It was so sad and pathetic. His eyes were two giant wet blue glittering balls of anguish, his bottom lip jut out and quivered, the corners of his mouth pulled down as far as they could go, his cheeks all puffed up like a little newborn baby. Starscream couldn't actually see what his face looked like over his distended orange cockpit potbelly and large nice gorgeous pair of turbine tits but he assumed it was ugly. Which it was. 

"I'll think about it." was his reply as he ignored Bee completely. Bee couldn't believe this. He couldn't take it anymore and now he was super fucking mad. Six hours of waiting for Starscream to meet him up at iHop. Six hours of standing at the front like a complete idiot, all alone and starving. Six hours wasted, thinking Starscream would come, but he never did. Never responded to any of his texts. Never called back. Didn't even open any of the texts Bee sent actually. He was so fucking angry. What was he doing this entire time, listening to fucking Jetpack Joyride Main Theme? Although, Bee did have to admit, it was a catchy tune. He put it on his spotify playlist. But still, he was super fucking pissed. He was so enraged, he wanted to bite something really hard.

"You are so fucking infuriating," Bee got up, looming over Starscream's hunchback Igor Quasimodo form, "I want to hurt you. I want you to feel so much pain. I want you to bleed." 

Below him, Starscream was scared out of his breasts, cowering and trembling with wide bulging eyes, crying out, "Please don't talk to me like that, I have trauma from being with Megan I'm just broken and misunderstood I lash out at others because I have no idea how to deal with these thoughts and feelings that constantly nag at my mind that I will never be good enough and that I'm worthless and useless and will never amount to anything and that I'm not deserving of love or anything only pain, it's like a cancer no matter how many times I think I've gotten rid of it and became better it just comes back but that's because it's always been there I'm sorry I'm like this I'm sorry."

A twinge of guilt and sympathy crossed Bumblebee as he witnessed Starscream's raw display. He got down to the poor frightened jet's eye level and looked him in the eyes and they locked eyes with their eyes. With one gentle fat hand, he held the other's gingerly, interlocking their fingers. His other hand slowly raised to cup Starscream's dark black evil cheek so he could gaze into his eyes with his eyes as they locked eyes. Starscream had tears and snot and drool leaking out of his face. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I just..." Bee sighed and shook his head, "I got angry. It was my fault. You are so perfect and beautiful, such a gift. You deserve so much love and care, you deserved to be loved and cared for. I want to do that for you." he wiped away tears and snot and drool from Starscream's astonished face. 

After a short silence, Bee asked with unfair softness, "Can I? Please baby?" 

Before Starscream could respond, Bee launched forward and pressed their lips together. Bee shoved his fat tongue deep into Starscream's mouth, nearly choking him and causing him to spasm full body. Spit and drool and oral lubricant painted their faces as they sucked and mouthed and licked. Bee drew back, a hand gripping Starscream's head as he stared at the thing of beauty before him; wet lipped, panting, optics dim, glistening spit bubble between his parted lips. Art. 

"Just so you know. We're still getting iHop after this." Bee breathed low into Starscream's audio receiver. Screamer jerked his head in a frantic nod and barely replied a hoarse broken "yes". Bumblebee laughed fatly. Although Starscream looked pretty good right now, a delicious steaming stack of hot fresh pancakes with butter and syrup would've looked better. God he was so fucking hungry holy shit primus in the well by the allspark Primus god. pancke

"I'm so hungry right now I really want some pancakes so I'm just going to finish really quick if that's alright with you. I just really want pancakes." Bumblebee husked as he stood up and grabbed Starscream's ankle, holding it up to his pelvic region. He picked out the glass shards still embedded in Starscream's foot and imagined his foot was a stack of panccakes. Bee unleashed his obese cock my bad i mean spike, the black and blue monstrosity pulsing at the thought of pancakes. Lining up the head with the hole of Starscream's thruster, he pushed in and grunted with pleasure like a neanderthal. It was dry as fuck and hurt like hell but he kept imagining pancakes which only egged him on to go faster, deeper, harder. Starscream was just like. i dont know. how are you supposed to react to somebody fucking a hole in your foot. try visualizing yourself right now in this situation. how are you supposed to react to this. i dont know man. 

As Bumblebee sped up, his swollen caterpillar spike rubbed against the rough inside of the thruster and got nicked a few times on some edges. The fresh blood was welcomed as a makeshift lubricant. Starscream wasn't really enjoying what was currently happening, but the thought of burning the little yellow dwarf's chode and watching him flail and shriek about with a burnt smoking penis delighted him. He was startled out of his beautiful perfect daydream as the tiny overweight yellow monkey started screaming and hooting and clutching his foot, driving his sexcalibur deep into Starscream's foot hole, and ultimately painting the inside of it with globs of his cock snot. He froze up with Starscream's foot in a death grip, pumping in loads of diquid until he was totally spent and drier than your wife. 

"Aaahhhh, I'm done." Bumblebee finally relax and fluttered his optics shut in post-organism bliss, "Okay let's go to iHop now! :D"

"You came in my foot."

"Let's go to iHop :D"

"There's cum in my foot."

A long silence was accented by the splatter of Bumblebee's scroatmeal leaking out of Starscream's thruster hole and onto the floor as they stared at each other. 

"pancake :)" Bumblebee finally said.

And so they went to iHop, hand in fat hand, eating a stack of divine heavenly golden perfection pancakes topped with butter and drizzled with syrup, happy as can be.


End file.
